Wait for Me
by chayron
Summary: Oneshot. Trunks x Gohan. We all had our first crush, ne?


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money.

Warnings: Trunks x Gohan. 

A/N 1: age: Trunks -10, Gohan – 20.

A/N 2: I don't even know why I wrote this. It's nothing special. I wonder why I built up the whole thing just for one scene (the last one). Ah well, everything is in their eyes.

A/N 3: This is dedicated to Guice. Thank you for your kind words, support and inspiration. You are the best!

**Wait for Me**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by achillona

Bulma spread a tablecloth onto the grass, under a huge tree then motioned for Gohan and Goku to bring the heavy baskets closer. Gohan set his basket onto the grass next to Bulma, kneeled next to her and started removing the food from the basket. As their group consisted of several Saiyans and two demis, they had brought enough food to feed an entire army.

After several minutes of rummaging through the food, Gohan turned to look behind him as Bulma's shrill voice scolded his father. Goku was already stuffing his face with a sandwich, a cream puff ready in one hand and a pack of juice in another. Goku was stretched out next to the basket, obviously intending to empty it into his mouth instead of placing it on the coverlet.

"What?" Goku mouthed around the sandwich, crumbs falling from his mouth onto the grass. "We did come here to eat, didn't we?"

While Bulma tried fruitlessly to chase Goku away from the food, Gohan finished arranging the food and disposable dishes on the linen. He'd also found several bottles of Whiskey in the bottom of one of the baskets. Obviously it was Bulma's idea, because his mother was strictly against drinking.

Gohan sat down, leaned his back on the tree and raised his head to look at the sky.

Bulma had picked a perfect day for a picnic: the sun was high in the air, the blue sky was pleasant with its colors and the air was warm. The spot they chose for the picnic was near his father's house, by a lake where Goku would usually refresh himself after a hard day of training.

Gohan's eyes went to the lake where currently two overjoyed boys were splashing around, their loud voices being caught in the wind and carried to the shore. Videl was there too, in her red bikini, and Gohan squinted his eyes to see better.

From under the shade, Gohan's eyes settled on his father's back. Bulma had succeeded in taking a pack of crisps away from Goku, but Goku had managed to snatch a bag of sausage-rolls. Then Chichi joined the club, screaming and running after Goku.

Gohan rolled his eyes. His father was such a lecher. He just loved having women chasing after him…

Gohan was sure that he was not alone in his observations. From the corner of his eye he could see Vegeta watching the whole scene with a bored expression on his face. Vegeta had already opened a bottle of Whiskey Gohan had set onto the "table" and was expertly churning it in the disposable cup and sipping it from time to time.

Vegeta's left eye twitched as Chichi grabbed Goku by his spiky hair and, with a punch on the back of his head, forced him to open his mouth and let go the pack of crisps from his teeth. Bulma used the opportunity and saved the sausage-rolls. Vegeta's left eye twitched again as Goku gave out a strangled cry of defeat and slumped to the ground, dragging both women with him.

Gohan watched as Vegeta's patience snapped. The prince slowly put the Whiskey down onto the cover, pushed himself up to his feet, stalked over to the trio who were rolling on the grass, grabbed Goku by his hair and peeled him off Bulma. He punched Goku in the stomach then tossed him onto Chichi. After his job was done, he wordlessly walked past Bulma's hand, ignoring her wish to be helped to her feet, approached the picnic "table", sat down next to Gohan and crossed his arms over his chest.

After the rest of the party joined the "table", Gohan flew to get the ones who were still splashing in the lake. After he told them it was lunchtime, Goten and Trunks squealed happily and went headlong straight to the others.

When Gohan and Videl approached the "table", people were already eating. Videl searched for something more modest to fling on in her bag. She dressed a light dress over her bikini and joined Gohan in their circle.

After about ten minutes of just eating, everyone had had their fill and were lazily sipping their drinks while enjoying the sun and the soft breeze.

Gohan noticed Bulma sidle up to Videl. He knew it was bound to happen. He had been dreading this moment.

"So, have you thought about setting the date?" Bulma asked Videl who blushed.

"Eh…we've just gotten engaged…" Videl shifted uncomfortably, her fingers fidgeting with her new sparkling ring on her hand. Her panic rose as she noticed Chichi approach her from another direction. Everyone's attention turned to her. Even Goten and Trunks stopped squabbling and listened.

Gohan turned to look at Bulma. "We're waiting to finish our studies before we set a date. There's no reason to rush."

Chichi could be seen nodding approval from behind Videl's back.

Both Videl and Gohan heaved a sigh of relief when they were left in peace. Gohan leaned back on the tree to peacefully enjoy the gathering. Several minutes later, he heard Videl's dress ruffle and her bare feet softly padded in the direction of the lake. Likely she went to bathe again. For a girl who grew up in a city, she loved those rare moments she had when visiting nature and tried to use them to the fullest.

Gohan was very glad Bulma decided to organize everyone to come here. If not for Bulma, they'd probably meet each other only while battling someone. Bulma was the most sociable person among them, and it was good to have her bind all of them together. The gatherings were rare but they were very precious to everyone.

Gohan heard a soft rustle next to him and opened his eyes. His coffee-dark eyes met inquisitive blue. Trunks was squatted next to him, watching his face.

"Umm?" Gohan asked, yawning. He had been on the verge of dozing off. He looked around. Everyone was gone somewhere. Then his ear caught the sounds of water splashing and shouts that were wafting from the lake.

"Are you really gonna marry Videl?" Trunks asked.

"Uhh?" Gohan's head turned back to the lavender-haired boy. There was a very determined expression on the boy's face. And then Gohan just sat there, not grasping what was going on.

Gohan's eyes widened, his breath stuck in his throat when Trunks' lips pressed against his. His startled dark eyes locked onto the determined blue ones, which were equally staring at him.

Trunks quickly pulled away, falling back onto his haunches. He flushed deep scarlet, his head lowered.

"Uhh…" he mumbled. "I don't like Videl," he stammered, his eyes still fixed on the ground. "I don't want you to get married… And…" as he raised his sky-blue eyes to look at Gohan, Trunks painted even redder. Quickly, the lavender-haired youth jumped to his feet and ran as fast as he could to get away from that disbelieving gaze.

**THE END**


End file.
